Helen and Ahsley take a trip
by paris chica
Summary: This is what happens when Helen and Ashley visit and old friend. What was suppose to be a nice,fun and succesful visit has a suprising twist
1. The beginning of her adventures :

Sorry I start my story out with Helen's friend story then it moves onto Helen and Ashley when they visit her..hope you enjoy…review pretty please with a cherry on top…it's my first story..i hope to write more so give me some ideas…thanks enjoy.

_**The begging of her adventures**_

Four year old Grace was born in Moscow, Russia. Here she learned gymnastics and kick boxing, she was very athletic and had plenty of self-defense. She grew up living in foster homes due to her mother and father abandoning her. She felt unloved and very unwanted she wondered where her life would take her. That was a question she should have never asked herself because what she didn't know was what would happen next.

Now grace was 21 years old and working in a laboratory under the streets of Moscow. She called the lab Sanctuary. Her boss whom she "serves" for is Helen, but she always called her boss or Magnus. She was happy with her job and Helen was a very nice boss. Grace also has a boyfriend named John. John was different he changed jobs every 2 months she never could keep up with where he worked or what he did, but what she did know was that he made very good money. Grace loved john with all her heart she wanted to marry him as soon as he asked her, the problem with that is he hadn't asked her. This disappointed Grace tremendously! One evening after work Grace left the office pretty late she had assumed everyone had gone home and she would have to lock up. Her assumption was incorrect; Magnus was still in her office and having a pretty heated talk with Ashley her daughter. As she remembered Ashley was one pretty rebellious teenager, she hoped this would end well. As Grace approached her car she sensed someone watching her very carefully and it made her nervous. She turned around and found John watching her from a short distance admiring her outfit and her hair, Grace quietly approached him.

"Hey" she said. "Hello beautiful" he said back giving her a light peck on the lips. "Why do you tease me so?" She asked. "How do I tease you?" he replied back. "You kiss me ever so lightly like I am a disease and you try not to catch me, but I know this assumption is not true" she responded with a teasing tone. He said to her "If you were a disease I would try so hard to catch you and let no one else have you". They laughed holding hands; they walked to The Rose Ristorante down the street. As they entered the diner Grace was hit with a beautiful French aroma. She smiled pleased; John had agreed to take her here. At the table John asked her "How was your day?" She replied quickly saying "It was decent not too much work that needed to be done today, how was yours?" "Mine was okay better now that I'm here with you." He replied. As she smiled bashfully he told her "your smile is so pretty it makes me go all gooey inside". She smiled some more taking his hand from across the table and placing it in hers. After dinner and all the small talk he drove her back to her apartment and she invited him in. She offered him some wine and turned on the television while sitting down on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around her taking in the feel of her baby blue silk short cropped dress. She settled back into his arm taking in the sensation of his comfort and love she didn't want this moment to end. She had her eyes glued on the TV while taking quick glances of John out the corner of her eye. Before she realized it John had turned his head and lightly kissed her ever so softly on the cheek. She accepted this kiss and craved more so she slowly turned her head toward him and kissed him on the cheek back. When she did this John turned his body toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a bit closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. Grace didn't stop him she didn't want to stop him she liked this. She kissed him back and slid a bit closer into him at this he wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her and pulled in even closer, so close she was then on his lap exactly where he had imagined her for years. She kissed him and kissed him her hands entangled in his hair and his left hand firmly on her waist and the right sliding up and down her back. With this he had broken away from her kisses for air and then began kissing her again picking her up and carrying her back to her bedroom. They kissed a few more time and he tucked her into bed. "Good night sleep tight darling" he said. She smiled and gave him one last kiss before he left her apartment and locked up.

John woke up the next morning feeling happy and jubilant. For John had been thinking about Grace the entire night and then had fallen asleep planning the next day. Today he knew what he must do; the stores open at 10am that should give him plenty of time to rehearse what he wanted to say. He arrived at the gemologist's store on the other side of town at 11:15am. He knew what he wanted he had picked it out weeks ago knowing the size and the perfect look. He made his purchase at 11:30 precisely this gave him plenty of time.

Grace looked at her alarm clock it said 12:47 "jeez I slept in pretty late" she thought. Then at her door came a solid knock. She walked over and looked through the peep hole of the door. It was John she flung open the door and let him in closed the door then kissed him lightly on the lips. He took her hand and led her over to the couch. He got down on one knee and proposed to her. "YES "she cried. He stood up and pulled her in tightly and kissed her deeply and passionately. "This was what I have been wanting and waiting for" Grace thought.

About exactly a year and a half later Grace was dressed in white and walking down the aisle way to music that she thought she wouldn't hear in what seemed like forever. The day had gone by so fast in a blur but all she could think of was this moment when the vows were exchanged and the seal of a kiss was made. They had decided that they would honeymoon in beautiful Paris, France. The first night there had been so amazing for them they shared a memory that made them one with each other. Then the last week they were there they had found an apartment that they would move into. Grace had no idea that this would be the start of many adventures….


	2. Who would've known?

_** Who would've known**_

- Flash forward one year-

As Grace was sitting in the living room of her apartment in France, she was trying to decide what TV show she should watch while eating breakfast. Today her old boss Helen and Ashley were coming to visit, although she had no idea if this was just a plain we miss you visit or some kind of mission they were on. This made her very nervous. She was interrupted from her show by the door bell, "this is unusual they're not supposed to come for another two hours" she thought. She opened the door to find a bottle with a note inside and a bow tied around the top sitting on her door mat.

Grace looked nervously at the bottle. "This is different" she thought. She picked up the bottle. She then untied the bow and reached inside pulling out the note. She read the note aloud to herself. It says "Watch what you tell her! I'm always listening and watching! Don't wonder off from the group though you might get hurt. –X" " Oh my gosh! AHHHH" screamed Grace. "Who would send me something like this? What did they mean by her?" she wondered. She pondered the thought of who this could be but then decided to get rid of the note because it was obviously some kind of prank. She went back to watch TV and tidy up the coffee table when the doorbell rang once again. She walked over and opened it, standing in the doorway was an auburn color hair middle aged women she immediately recognized as Helen Magnus her old boss. She then adjusted her focus to the older bright blonde headed teenager standing beside her whom she noted must be Ashley her daughter. They were both dressed in sleek black leather jumpsuits that fit tightly to their bodies and a pair of matching high heeled boots, both women rolled in a suitcase followed by a backpack hung over there right shoulder. She welcomed them in and showed them to the spare bedroom. This was certainly going to be an exciting visit she could sense it. After everyone was settled in the door opened and John walked in. He kissed Grace hello before heading back to get cleaned up for dinner. Grace began to set the table and everyone gathered around and sat down and began to eat. Grace was the first to break the silence. "So Magnus what brings you and your daughter to out to our place this year?" Grace asked. "Oh were here to visit and a couple other reasons but you'll find out about those later, trust me" Helen said with a wicked but sincere grin. This made Grace's stomach do a few tiny flips. "How is the food darling?" Grace asked quickly before any more of that topic could be mentioned. After dinner they watched a movie and went to sleep. The next morning John left early for work while Grace was in the kitchen making pancakes. Helen was the next to be up Ashley slept in till 11:30. So Grace took the advantage and spoke to Helen privately. "Magnus what is the real reason you're here?" She asked. "Grace we need you back on the team!" Helen stated "It's all starting to fall apart without you, Ashley and I really miss you. We saw you as a sister and we were going to start training you for field work. Then you left and we want you back" Helen quickly explained. When Grace found out the real reason her mouth dropped open and the box of flour slipped from her hand spilling white powder everywhere. "What a mess" She thought while reaching for the wet cloth on the sink to start wiping up the cabinets. "Think about it Grace please don't answer yes or no yet just think about it" Helen said and with that she turned and walked into the living room leaving Grace to clean up the mess herself.

(Sorry it's such a short chapter I just thought it would be a good ending for this chapter)


	3. The unforeseen Terror!

_**The unforeseen terror**_

"Hey grace should we do something interesting today?" Ashley asked? "Sure Ash what would you like to do?" Grace replied. "Hmm well we could go site seeing or swimming but guess what I really want to do?" Ashley said. "Well what is that Ash?" both Helen and Grace said simultaneously. "I really want to go bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower! It sounds like so much fun!" Ashley said excitedly! Helen and Grace both looked at each other the color draining from their faces. Ashley just stood there and asked" Oh come on guys one time no one will even see us please pretty please" she begged. "Alright Ashley" they both agreed that if they didn't Ashley would probably just go and do it anyway so they might as well go all together.

So off they drove to the Eiffel Tower to fulfill Ashley's activity for the day. "So who wants to go first" Ashley asked. "How about you" Grace said. "What do you think Helen?" She asked. "Of course Ashley should go first it seems this was her idea" Helen responded. So Ashley harnessed herself up and tied her rope off. She climbed up onto the railings edge looking into the dark ocean waters. "Well here I go off 20,000 feet of complete iron." Ash said teasingly. She counted to 10 then jumped off the side. "Wow this is such a rush it's so exhilarating." Ashley thought. Just then she heard a snap turned around and she was free falling with the dark ocean waves staring up at her. " Ahhhhhh" she screamed! Yes indeed Ashley's rope had broken and there's nothing anyone could do. Just then a jet ski drove by with a strap that looked like yes it was a gun slung into the holster. The driver of the Jet Ski reached out and grabbed Ashley as soon as she hit the water. "Coughing, gagging and wheezing, thank you" Ashley said. "No problem" the mysterious driver said then hit her upside the head and knocked her out. Skiing away to a place unknown, that was possibly terror.

Helen and Grace both looked at each other the color was defiantly drained from their faces now and questions circled in their minds. "What happened to Ashley? Who had taken her? How could her rope just break like that?" Grace thought to herself. Helen had a scared and a fearful look in her eye. Tears started flowing from Helen's eyes even though she told herself all the time crying is not for her she's too strong, for once she wasn't strong enough. She wanted to know why where and who, so many questions that would be left unanswered unless they investigated further. So Helen and grace went back to grace's house and ate lunch. Grace kept thinking about Helen's offer to have her back on the team. She did miss it but was it something she really wanted? Finally Grace was pretty sure she made up her mind about her answer

"Helen I want to talk to you about something" Grace said softly. "Yes Grace what is it?" Helen replied. "Well I was wondering if you still wanted me back on the team?" said Grace. "Of course I do why?" Helen replied. "Well I was wondering why you specifically asked me back instead of hiring someone else." Grace stated nervously. "Well if you must know, I didn't want anyone else to have your position it was too valuable and you were really the only perfect filler for that job and you were ready to be trained to become like Ashley and I." Helen replied to Grace while staring deep into her coffee mug. "Well Helen I am glad that the offer still stands for me." Grace said bashfully turning her head to stare out the window. "I say this because I want my position in the Lab back." She said. "Really? Grace thank you I missed you so, you were the best worker there, you knew everything, how to work it and how to get the job done." Helen said "Your welcome Magnus the truth is I really did miss my job." replied Grace. "Glad to have you back! Now you can start training!" Helen told Grace. Grace gave her a genuine smile that said well I'm glad to be back and start the training ASAP!

That night as Grace lay awake in bed she was thinking of a way to tell John that she had accepted the offer of having her old job back. She wasn't sure how he'd react or what he would say but she had to tell him. So that evening as John came into the bedroom and kissed her she told him everything that has gone on the past couple of days and about her job that she now has. John listened and finally agreed that if this is what she wanted then he was alright with it. Grace kissed him happily and smiled a genuine and compassionate smile. With this John grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. With a smile Grace kissed him and the rest of the night was as fun as the first night. The next morning Grace and Helen started training right after breakfast. Grace wondered how intense this training would be she soon would find out. "Boss what kind training did you have in mind?" Grace asked. "Well I'm going to start you off with some conditioning then we'll work your up through the skills and maneuvers." Helen replied. So all day Grace was stretching and conditioning this left her worn out and exhausted by the time dinner was supposed to be ready. John came home expecting to find dinner ready on the table but instead he found Helen making salad and Grace asleep on the couch with an ice pack lying on her thighs. Immediately his thought was "what in the world happened?" Since Grace was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to awaken her he asked Helen "What happened to her she looks like someone ran her over with a semi-truck?" Helen explained to John that Grace was doing some training today and her muscles were just a tad bit sore. So after John heated up and ate a microwave dinner he carried Grace back to their bedroom and laid her in their bed.

The next day Grace awoke to a loud BANG coming from the kitchen. Startled she opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and opened a jeweled covered box and took out a 9mm pistol that she kept loaded. She opened the door and walked toward the kitchen slowly. She turned the corner and aimed her gun only to find that the mysterious intruder was John. He turned around startled to see Grace pointing a gun directly at his head looking like she was going to shoot him. "Grace! What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh gosh I'm sorry babe I thought that you had left already and someone had gotten into the house" she replied "No it's just me now would you put that away before you accidently shoot someone." John said. Grace put the gun down on the counter. John held open his arms and she rushed right into them. He kissed her and she kissed back they slowly made their way to the couch still embraced in each other's arms. Grace was closest to the couch except on her way her right leg hit the corner of the coffee table sending her falling right onto the couch with John falling right on top of her. "Perfect" she thought. Just as they were about to get further into the moment they heard someone cough behind the couch. John unlocked his grip on Grace and stood up mumbling something she couldn't hear. Then Grace looked up only to find that it was Helen standing behind the couch with her arms folded and a disgusted look on her face. "That's what they have bedrooms for" Helen said in a disgusted tone. Grace stood up and straitened her shirt suddenly thinking "When is she going to leave!"

After lunch Helen had Grace doing more training, and then she brought out different kinds of knives and guns. Grace stared at each weapon wondering what Helen had in mind. Grace's mouth dropped open as Helen stated that she would be using each one of the weapons to practice with today. Grace was amazed that she could use each one of the weapons quite well and suddenly had the feeling that she liked this job and was glad she took it back.

As John walked in the door that evening he smelled something delicious. "What is that wonderful smell?" he asked. "Its steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans and chocolate pie" she said. "Yummy sounds amazing" John said. As it was a really good dinner compared to the microwave meal he ate yesterday. That evening John and Grace continued what was started on the couch earlier that morning this pleased John because he missed having Grace all to himself on the weekends.

The next morning Helen found Grace curled up on the bathroom floor. Helen kicked her and she awoke startled. "What's wrong why you on the floor and in the bathroom?" Helen asked. " I didn't feel so good this morning, I think I ate something yesterday that was bad but, I feel better now though" she replied. "That's good I'll give you a few minutes to get cleaned up and I'll start breakfast" Helen stated. "Okay great thanks" she said back "What would you like Grace" Helen asked. "I don't know what did you had in mind boss." Grace replied. "Omelets" boss said "sounds great I haven't had one of those in a long time." Grace said smiling.

After breakfast and training Helen decided Grace was ready. So they started by deciding they have to find Ashley. They looked through all the ropes and gear they were using that day that Ashley fell including Ashley's broken rope. They analyzed the split ends and found traces of acid on the rope. They realized that this wasn't an accident it was done on purpose. That answered one question now they had another, what did they want with Ashley, Why they had chosen Ashley and the biggest question of all how were they going to find her.

John got home that evening to find his wife and her boss sitting at the table with chemicals surrounding those testing different ropes. This confused him but he wasn't about to ask questions he just simply kissed Grace and went into the office around the corner until dinner. Grace hoped that he didn't think she was neglecting him she loved him with all her heart she was just really busy at the time. She got up from the table and went into the office to talk to John. "Hey" she said. "Hey wonderful" he replied. "Look babe I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't had much time with you I've been so busy." She said. "Honey your fine I know your busy and you haven't been neglecting me I spend time with you every night it's just hard now on the weekends because your boss has suddenly decided to live with us." He said. "I know it's awkward because now that's she is here we can't even make love in our living room" she replied with a genuine but teasing smile. Laughing John kissed her and said "how about me you and Helen all go out to dinner and catch a movie?" "Sounds perfect" she said.

Today Grace decided that she was going to go to the doctors because she hadn't been feeling well the past week. She was very shocked at what the doctors had told her this was something she did not need at this very moment but accepted it. She wondered how she was going to tell John though but she had to tell him this evening because this was such exciting news!

That afternoon she trained carefully with Magnus then they both decided to work a bit more on Ashley's case tonight and test out there theory tomorrow. Dinner was quit at the table that evening and she wondered if she should break the silence or not. "Grace I have great news" john said. "Oh do share darling" she replied. "I just got promoted to manager of my company" he said "Oh that's great im so happy to hear that!" she replied. "I also have good news if you would like me to share it now with you I will" she said. "Sure" John and Magnus both said. "Well I'm pregnant" She said John and Helen both dropped the forks and stared blankly at her. Grace frightened and hurt stood up and ran to her bedroom crying and locking the door behind her. John suddenly realizing that she was serious stood up from the table and went to the bedroom knocking on the door. "Grace honey would you please let me in" he said. Sure enough Grace unlocked the door and let him in relocking it behind him. He wrapped his arms around her saying he was sorry and that he wasn't sure what to think at first. "It's alright I shouldn't have just told you out like that without talking to you about it first." She said. Then they kissed a few times and went back out and finished dinner all the while Helens face was still very unreadable.


	4. The Search

_**The Search**_

Grace woke up on Monday morning to the bright sunshine outside streaming into her windows. She got up out of bed knowing John had already left for work. Once in the kitchen she searched for something healthy to eat and pulled out a container of oat meal, "gross" she said. This was not her favorite typical breakfast but with Helen mad at her and Ashley gone she thought she should just eat what she found and not worry about going all out on breakfast this morning. Around 9am Helen had awoken and came out into living room to find Grace sitting on the sofa eating oatmeal and watching an episode of NCIS. "Why would she be eating oatmeal that is the nastiest breakfast food ever" Helen thought. She approached Grace and realized that she was crying. "Oh lovely what could be wrong now" Helen thought to herself not wanting to mutter the words in fear of Grace hearing her. She approached Grace and sat down besides her handing her a tissue. "Grace please tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if I don't know how to help" Helen stated. Grace looked up at her boss shocked cause what she actually saw was Helen smiling, how could she be smiling she's mad. "Well for starters Ashley is missing, second of all you practically hate me now because I'm with child" Grace replied to Helens question with deep hurt in her voice. Helen pondered over her response hurt and in shock that Grace would suddenly think she was mad at her. "Grace I am not mad at you I could never hate you your like my sister that I never had I need you." Helen replied taking Grace into a sisterly hug. Grace accepted and was happy. "Well boss do you want to go out for breakfast because this oatmeal is just plain nasty! "Grace said. Laughing Helen said "sure I would love to go to breakfast."

Grace let Helen pick where they would go to breakfast. Helen ended up choosing the Pirie de la francee Diner. Grace hadn't been there in a long time. As they entered Helen began to feel uncomfortable the lighting was dim and there was a very cold draft that seemed to overtake the diner. Helen thought this was very unusual and it gave her the chills. She looked over at Grace and gave her a look that said were staying I want to check this place out with that Grace nodded. She slipped on her leather jacket Helen had bought her glad she was only 6 weeks into her pregnancy so, she wouldn't be showing too bad and small enough to still zip the jacket just to the mid-section of her chest. The hostess smiled a tiny evil smirk that sent chills down Graces spine, "looks like they have something to hide" Grace Thought to herself. Once seated Helen and Grace sent text messages to each other for fear that someone would hear them talking about their plan but did try to keep a small talk conversation going so they wouldn't look suspicious. They came up with this place had something to hide and needed to be checked out the two decided Helen would be the first to leave for a potty break. As Helen entered the bathroom she peeked under each stall to make sure no one was in here, she walked to the last stall in the row and locked the door. Pulling her back pack off her shoulder and opening it she surveyed the spy tools she had a lap top, 4 guns, binoculars, rope, grappling hook, and a GPS cell phone. She pulled out her laptop and typed in the location and address of the restaurant. Then she hacked into their server and had an entire surveillance on the building. "Perfect" she smiled and thought to herself. She pulled up section 8 of the building that looked to be the loading and docking area where they take in supplies. She zoomed in and found an office with 2 people chained up in there and 4 guys outside the room holding machine guns and discussing something and on the table were 18 little bags of cocaine being put into bags of money and loaded into a box with fruit and cookies and being put into a truck. Grace pulled out her GPS cell and texted Grace her findings. She walked into the bathroom to meet with Helen, leaving a tip on the table and the bill paid. Once inside the bathroom Grace found Helen and Helen handed her a gun which she tucked inside of her jacket in one the inside pockets she had. "Now remember your training cause here is your first mission with me." Helen stated. "Now here is what we're going to do, were going to try and find an entrance to the back room from inside the diner here if we can't we go around to the back and get in through the loading area" Helen told grace. Grace nodded. " then were going to take out the four guys that are guarding the tiny room I'll let the other 2 free, you grab the drugs and we get in the car and start heading to the police. " Now we need to be sure and take out the 4 guys so make sure you remember your training" Helen carefully told Grace. "Yes mam let's do this" Grace whispered. They exited the bathroom carefully sliding around the corner and looking for the door that led to the shipping area but to their surprise wasn't any. Helen puzzled because she thought for sure there would be an entrance from the building motioned to Grace that they would have to slip out the side door and head around to the back. They found it easily once outside and entered. Grace crouched behind a stack of crates pulled out the gun Helen gave her and on the count of 3 her and Helen jumped up and shot the guys. Grace quickly went through the box and pulled out the drugs shoved them in her pocket and helped Helen get the other guys out. "Phew Helen I didn't think we could actually do that but we pulled it off" Grace panted out. Helen smiling said "I knew you could do it the whole time and perfect timing right after your training too." Grace still panting took a drink of water as they headed to the police station. Helen reached over and touched Graces shoulder and said "take it easy now I'll handle the rest of this case you need to rest after all that excitement was probably not too good for the baby, after I finish up in here we'll go get breakfast finally." Grace nodded and lay back in her chair resting her hand on her stomach. "What an adventure today was and we were just looking for some good breakfast, I can't wait till I get to do more of that." Grace thought to herself.

After work that day John was happy to be going home. As he walked in the door he smelled another delicious meal walking into the kitchen to kiss Grace, but instead he found Helen making fish for dinner. He walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water. "She's in the living room in case you were wondering" Helen told him. He dumped his water in the sink and walked into the living room sitting on the couch wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife. "Hello darling" he said kissing her on the forehead. "Hello how was your day at work?" she replied "OH just fine kind of busy today, but I missed you." He said "awe I missed you too" she said while softly planting a kiss on his lips. After dinner they all went to bed for it had been a very long day. Grace was startled awake through the middle of the night by a noise…

(To be continued)


	5. Lost but not forgotten!

_**Lost but not forgotten!**_

As Ashley awoke from being knocked out she was completely pissed that the figure had messed up her hair and put a hole in her favorite leather jumpsuit. "Whoever did this is going to pay" she said to herself making a mental note to kill whoever's idea this was. Not only was she mad at the mysterious person because they ripped her favorite outfit and messed up her hair but she had a severe head ache thanks to whoever hit her. "They're definitely dead meat!" she thought. She was still blind folded and cuffed and her ankles were tied, her backpack had been confiscated which made her even more upset because it had her gun and cell in there. "Mom is probably flipping out by now, wonder how long it has been since they have taken me?" she pondered her thought. Just then whatever she was in had come to an abrupt stop because this sent her flying forward cutting her leg on something sharp and hitting her head on something that now was causing her searing pain. That had done it she had just reached her level of patience now they were going to have a slow and painful death! She tossed and turned since she was still cuffed trying to get a feel for what kind of abduction chamber she was in. She realized they were in a car and she had been thrown into a trunk and she was soaked and cold. She felt around for the base of the back seats of the car that fold down. "Yes! Found them" she muttered. She pressed her ear up against the boards and listened for anything, something that could give her a clue. She recognized some of the words being said, "you idiot you missed the turn, turn the bloody car around before I blow your head off" someone the other side screamed. Ashley was taken aback at hearing this her mother had usually refrained from saying such words around her but this guy was obviously ticked, not as much as she was at him though. "Sir what are we going to do with the girl, boss said he wanted the two older women not the stupid blonde in the back" someone obviously of low importance said. " I don't care what boss said we took the girl because I know the two older women will look for her until they find her and get her back, and when they do we'll just take them too and turn all three of them into the boss and get a bonus" someone obviously of very high power said. "Oh righhhht that makes perfect sense, I like your thinking" man of low importance said. "Of course you do that's why I'm the captain and you're the crew member" The captain said in a tone that said you won't question me.

Ashley was listening in to their conversation the entire time, it made perfect sense now that she knew there plan. Now all she had to do was get back to Helen and Grace before they start looking for her if they already haven't. Another problem she figured she had was she had no clue where she was, who took her, she knew why they wanted her , she knew why they took her but, what she didn't know and what scared her the most is what they would do to her if she didn't find a way out of here and FAST!

Then the car lurched to a stop slowly she decided she better stay and find out where she is at and who she is dealing with. She pretended to be unconscious so they could carry her in and she would be able to kind of get a feel of her surroundings. She found out that they took her to a place in the suburbs because she could hear people outside and children playing. "Where the heck is I" she wondered.

When the person who was carrying her literally dropped her on smooth cement floor almost like the floor at a roller skating rink, she had officially had it with being knocked around, beat up and treated poorly. She had banged her lip on the floor because of how hard they had dropped her and she could taste the blood streaming from her mouth. "UGHH when are they going to get the memo I'm a women they're supposed to treat me with respect." She thought to herself angrily. Just then a man with scared and cold hands grabbed her wrist the hand cuffs digging into her skin, and he un-cuffed her she immediately started rubbing her wrist so that they wouldn't bruise. The man then un- did her ankle cuffs and un- blind folded her. She then stood up and took a good look at the guy surveying his height and weight. So then she took a brave step toward him and he looked her in the eyes with a deep sincerity and she walked up to him slowly and hauled off and punched him in the face cutting him a bit with her ring and giving him a bloody noise. He stepped back in response holding his face in his hand. That had done it she felt much better now that he got a taste of what he did to her. He looked up at her anger growing in his eyes he took her arms and twisted them behind her back laughing and saying "you like to play dirty now don't you." This took Ashley by surprise he pulled her to a chair and tied her there while he went and cleaned up his face. Ashley struggled at the bonds. "Boy he sure does tie a good rope, wonder if I can take a few lessons from him …not" Ashley thought. Then the man came back and to her surprise he spoke to her. "What is your name?" he asked her. "Why should I tell you, you idiot who knocked me out, ripped my clothes, messed up my hair and just broke my lip open?" she replied back sourly. "I'm sorry when I knocked you out and just dropped you on the floor here, I didn't realize how lovely you were. "He replied in a loving tone. This was not what Ashley was expecting as she was ready to respond with hatred and murdered words this took her aback and slightly stung that he was complementing her. "I'm sorry I hurt you, would you please tell me what your name is." The man continued to speak after he saw that the girl was taken aback by his words. Ashley said nothing not sure if she wanted to tell this mysterious man who she was or not. When she said nothing the man replied saying "fine if you don't want to speak you may sit here tied in this chair, until you are ready to speak."

Ashley realizing that he was serious as he started walking away spoke softly "My….My name is Ashley." The man turned around and walked back to her saying "what a lovely name for a lovely women." "Thank you" Ashley replied. The man then untied her crossing his arms to his face for fear Ashley would hit him again. Ashley started laughing; the man then lowered his arms and said "would you like to come with me so we can clean up your lip?" "Yes please" Ashley said as she could feel her lip swelling and starting to burn.

The man then took her into a beautifully large bathroom area that looked like it was decorated in a gold vintage pattern that was beautiful and sat her on the counter top. She was not expecting that someone who abducted her would take her to a nice place to hold her hostage, "this is definitely not the usual holding cells" she thought to herself. He then left the room breaking Ashley's thoughts only to come back in a few minutes holding a bottle, a cloth and some kind of medicine. " okay this dude is starting to freak the living day lights out of me he hurts me then helps me what the heck can't he make up his mind" She thought. He then began soaking the cloth in whatever was in the bottle and handed it to her saying "wipe the inside cut of your lip with this." He then left the room again "wonder what else he could be getting" she thought. He returned holding what looked like and ointment. Then he said "here rub this on the inside of your lip it should help with the swelling and the pain. Ashley did as she was told still a little confuse as to why this guy was helping her. While she was putting the clear oozing liquid on the inside of her broken open lip as she like to call it the man grabbed a second cloth and sat close to her on the counter and began to dab the outside of her hurt lip with the cloth. "Whoa okay now this guy is way to close" she thought. After that he gave her another kind of medication telling her "put this on the outside it will help with the burning." She smiled and said "thank you my lip feels better now." With that he helped her off the counter and together they walked out into the hall.

Ashley's eyes surveyed the building, it was very large and very pretty she had actually never seen anything in her life like it, it was magnificent and marvelous, "just like the fairytale castles you hear about in stories" she thought to herself while continuing to look around this so called palace. Just then the mysterious man interrupted her thoughts and searchings... "Miss" he said. "Yes" Ashley replied. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat" he replied. "Umm sure I guess I am kind of hungry after all of my adventure so far" she said back to him laughing as she followed him into what she was assuming was the kitchen/ dining area. "So what would you like I could fix steak and potatoes, chicken and green beans, or pizza" he said asking Ashley. "Umm I'll take a few slices of pizza if it won't be any trouble" she replied "no trouble at all sweethearrr…I mean miss" he replied a little flush in the face this time. This made Ashley giggle. "Had he just about called me sweet heart?" she thought "that's actually kind of amusing, no one's ever called me that not even my mother" laughing out loud as she thought to herself. The man just looked at her when she laughed observing her complexion, her height, her eye color, and her hair thinking how beautiful she was how could he hurt her. Ashley was beginning to form a series of questions in her head hoping she would get a chance to ask a few sometime soon so her head just don't blow up without knowing any answers.

The man then handed her two slices of peperoni and cheese pizza with a brownie on the side. This made her smile, someone who had taken her was being nice, kind of confusing though but she wasn't about to complain or anything. She ate her pizza quietly hoping she would get to speak soon. The man came into the dining area and sat across from her at the table. He said "how is the pizza?" "It's really good thank you." Ashley replied. "Umm I was just wondering if I could have my backpack back that you took from me when you hurt me?" she asked cautiously hoping he wouldn't go all bad guy on her now. "Why of course, I'm sorry I forgot all about it, be right back let me go grab it." He replied. As he left Ashley started to smile "now I'm getting somewhere" she thought. He then entered the room carrying her backpack in one hand and what looked like a water bottle in the other hand. " hmm she thought strange I thought I only asked for my backpack and I don't remember having water in my hand when I jumped off the tower" Ashley thought to herself. He came in smiled, handed her back her things, and said "would you like some water I thought you might want something to drink with your food and this is all I could find; I hope that is okay." "it's perfect thank you so very much." She replied with a genuine smile. " ummm I was wondering if I was allowed to ask a few questions" Ashley said as she flipped her hair and twinkled her eye the way only Ashley could do. "sure thing, what would you like to talk about then?" he asked surveying where this conversation was going. " so were you just about to call me sweet heart about 30 mins ago? What was that about?" she asked politely hoping that she wouldn't over step her bounds. " um yeah about that sorry I guess it was just an accident." He replied ducking his head so she couldn't look at him. She smiled and said " no one has ever treated me so nicely, thank you in way it was kind of sweet." " yeah no problem." He said back. " hey listen it's getting pretty late and I'm guessing you didn't think about staying anywhere so how about you stay here." He said to her with a grin sprawling across his face. " oh yeah sure I'd love to, actually I was hoping you would ask that." She said. Here I'll show you to a room, would you mind having the room next to mine?" he asked. " nope that's fine any room will do I'm not really that picky haha" she said as she laughed. He smiled " not picky hunh" he pulled her in close to him and smiled leaned down and kissed her on the cheek " good night sleep tight Madame" he smiled as he said this. He let her go and slipped away into his room and closed the door behind him. Ashley thoughts were running wild now " who was this guy and why did he just kiss her like that, it was very different." As she entered her room and closed the door behind her.


	6. What's going on here?

**- What's going on here?-**

Ashley once in her room dropped her book-bag on the dresser closest to the door, surveying the room. It was rather large and full of furniture and beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. She turned to the wall closest to the door and flipped on the light switch, to find the room had three large dressers, a queen sized bed with silk sheets the color of gold, a walk- in closet, and a large bathroom that had a shower. "Jeez where am I the palace of Queen Elizabeth?" she thought to herself. She went to where she had left her bag and dumped out the contents of it. In her bag she had her two guns with extra ammo, her hair brush, three grenades, and a knife well her mother's knife but Helen didn't know she took it from her. Looking at the knife that was sitting on the dresser she mumbled to herself "hopefully mom doesn't mind that I borrowed her knife." After putting all of her things on the dresser back into her bag she unzipped the front pocket of the bag and grabbed her cell. She dialed her mom's number and listened to it ring. "Hello" her mom said into the phone. " hey mom I just wanted to let you know I'm alright and so far I'm safe don't come looking for me, I also wanted to tell you I'm exploring and I won't be back to Grace's house for a week or two I'll let you know" she quickly told her mom. "Okay Ash was just glad to hear you're alright, thanks for calling bye" her mom said. She flipped her phone closed and put it back in the pocket of her bag.

Ashley started thinking to herself " hmm maybe I'll get a shower and go to sleep now that I took care of what needed to be done I will stay here a little while." Smiling she stood up strait and opened her door walking into the hallway talking her key with her, she shut her door and locked it. Once in the hallway she walked down the hall to the last door on the left. It was closed so she knocked ever so politely hoping that this was not going to be awkward. The door opened to reveal the man that had kissed her. "Oh hello" he said surprised to see her standing in the doorway of his room. "Hi may I come in for a minute?" she asked. "Uh sure why not" he replied moving out of the way she could step inside his room. "Is your room okay" he asked quite curious as to why she was now standing in the middle of his room instead of sleeping hers. "Yes it's lovely and wonderful thank you again for letting me stay, I just have one slight problem" she said. "Oh and what is that?" he asked. "I don't have any clothes to wear" she said. "Oh right of course you don't silly me, umm let me see what I can find for you come with me" he replied. She followed him across the room to his closet and he opened it walking inside and sliding the back panel across revealing another room. "Wow your room is huge" she said. He started chuckling at what she said "come on so we can find you some clothes to wear." Once in the second half of his closet he pulled out a large t-shirt that said I never lose so don't try me… " here you may wear this to bed if you'd like it's the best I can do for right now until I go digging in my sisters closet. " Okay this is fine now what am I to wear under it?" she asked. "Oh um I didn't think of that it should be long enough I don't have anything small enough that would fit you for bottoms." He replied. "Oh okay then I guess I'll just have to wear the shirt its fine thanks for the shirt." She said. "No problem my bathroom is just around the corner from the closet you can change in there if you like and then we can grab a piece of pie from the fridge if you'd like." He said to her. "Okay sure let me change I'll be right back." She replied back. She left him in his closet and headed for the bathroom to change into his shirt. She slipped out of her ripped and dirty leather jump suit and threw it in the trash can " my favorite one mom bought it for me last Christmas oh well I'll just have to ask for a new one this year" she thought to herself. Then she pulled the overly sized large t-shirt on over her head and surveyed herself in the mirror. " not too bad I guess longer than what I thought it would be which is a good thing seeing as how he didn't have any pants for me, which of course would happen." She thought to herself. "At least it goes down past my knees" she also thought to herself. As she was leaving the bathroom she got a glimpse of what the shirt said and started laughing "well definitely fits my personality." She thought. She left the bathroom and went and sat on the bed while she was waiting on the guy to get out of his closet. "Hmm I wonder if while we eat some pie if I could ask him some more questions." She thought to herself once again.

The man came out of his closet and noticed Ashley sitting on his bed, "she looks beautiful in my shirt" he thought to himself. "Are you ready to go downstairs to the living room and eat some pie?" he asked her. "I sure am what kind of pie do you have to eat?" she asked back. "Well I have chocolate cream pie with whip cream and sprinkles" he said. "Oh yummy sounds delicious, let's go eat some" she said. "Alright. Would you like to watch a movie while we eat some pie?" he asked her. "Oh no it's pretty late and I think that after I eat some pie that I'm just going to go to sleep." She replied back to him. "Oh okay that is okay I just thought I would ask" he replied. They both got a piece of pie and sat on the couch until there pie was gone. Ashley was the first to break the silence "you know I never did ask what your name was ha-ha; so what is your name?" she asked. "My name is Jake. I was a bit surprised you didn't ask what it was when you told me your name." he said. "Well I haven't exactly gotten the chance to you've kept me pretty busy ha-ha" she said to him. "Well it's getting late thank you for the pie and the shirt again. I'm going to go to bed now." She said before Jake could say anything else. "Well I'll walk you to your room" he said. "Thanks" she replied. When they got to her door and said there good nights she lie down and fell asleep having a sweet dream, but what she didn't know was that her dream was possibly going to come true and soon.


	7. An unusal but fun morning

**As Ash awoke from her lovely dream she glanced over at the clock and it said 7:30am. "Oh my word it's too early for me to be up now what am I going to do" she thought to herself. She got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom surveying herself in the mirror. "Gross I need a shower and some make up" she said horrified at what she found in the mirror. She grabbed a towel off the shelf, a bar of soap, turned the water on super-hot and got in. **

**Jake then awoke to hearing running water and rolled out of bed getting in the shower himself. **

**At about 8:15 Jake knocked on Ashley's door and asked if she would like to come with him to breakfast. Ash replied "sure I'd love to I'm starved thanks" she replied.**

**Once down stairs Jake grabbed two bowls and poured them each a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk. They ate in silence until Jake decided to break the speechlessness moment. "Hey I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend?" he asked. "Well that was quite random but no I don't have a boyfriend" she said laughing. "So if you did have one what would be your type?" he said raising his eyebrows. Laughing she said umm I'm not exactly sure I like the bad boy type with aggressiveness and sexy looks; you know that kind of guy. He laughed hard and said "oh and would I fit those guidelines?" Smiling she said "umm actually you do." "Really?" he asked "yes and I've been thinking about it a lot and I even dreamt about it." He just smiled. **

**Then they were sitting on the couch talking and laughing getting to know each other. This is the begging of something very special that is going to happen. **


	8. Soap Suds and kisses

** Later that afternoon Jake had ran to the store and picked up some chicken nuggets, mac "n" cheese, French fries and two coca colas for them to eat. After lunch they continued to talk and get to know each other. **

**The more Jake talked and listened to Ashley the more he fell madly in love with her. Ashley was so totally falling head over heals in love with this guy. She couldn't help but stare into his dreamy brown eyes and think how much she wanted him. **

**Jake then got up and took her plate to the sink rinsing it and put it in the dishwasher. Then he sat back down on the couch beside her. What was going through his mind he wanted to do so badly.**

**She was talking to him about the conversation at the breakfast table earlier. " so why did you ask me if I had a boyfriend?" " well i asked you because I really do like you I think I'm in love with you so much." He said. " well yeah know I actually feel the same way about you." She said. His eyes widened and he got a huge smile on his face " really?" he said. " yes I'm dead serious!" she said. **

**Then he leaned in and kissed her slowly and gently on the lips. This took her by supprise but she loved it and kissed him back. **

**(2 hours later)**

** Jake was grilling hamburgers on the grill and Ash was putting cheese on the buns. **

**Jake tried flipping one of the hamburgers but instead of landing back on the grill it landed on his foot.**

**Ash started laughing "that's what you get for trying to show off." She said. **

**Jake was laughing too "just trying to impress the pretty women standing next to me" he replied.**

"**thanks" Ashley replied.**

**They ate their hamburgers and French Fries in silence just looking at one another and smiling.**

"**Hey let me help you wash the dishes we used" Ash said **

"**No it's no problem I can handle it" Jake replied.**

" **NOPEEE ! I insist you let me help" Ash replied to him with a smile.**

"**okay fine" he said.**

**Once the began washing dishes Jake put the soap on the plate and Ashley began rinseing them off. **

**Jake took a big handful of foam bubbles while Ash had her back to him drying a plate, when she turned around he threw them at her.**

"**ahh Jake" she screamed as Jake laughed.**

"**now you've started a war and I don't give up easy" she said as she took the sprayer off the hook and soaked Jake with water. **

**He started laughing and took the bottle of soap and flung it all over Ashley as she continued to spray Jake with water. **

**The entire kitchen was full of soapy water as the two slipped and slung soap suds on each other. **

**Jake then grabbed Ashes waist as she tried to push him down, and she fell into the sudsy water with him. **

" **Okay.. Okay I give up you win" Jake said to Ash.**

" **Ha I told you I don't go down without a fight." She replied**

" **Yes I see that" he said with a laugh.**

" **okay time to clean up this mess" he said.**

**As they cleaned up the kitchen they were laughing and talking.**

" **okay time to clean up ourselves now" he said looking at himself.**

" **deal, then we meet back down here for a movie and I pick" she said with a wink.**

**As they were walking towards the stairs Jake pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss.**

"**see you in a bit" he said with a smile.**

**With that they both went upstairs and to their rooms to shower and change. **


End file.
